mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Beat-Magnum
- Turquoise SP= }} |-| GPA= |-| Premium= }} The '''Beat-Magnum' is a Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in September 1997. It is the first Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car to uses large-diameter wheels. It was featured in manga and anime Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP as Go Seiba's 4th Magnum series after Cyclone Magnum and before Lightning Magnum. The TRF version of the same car also appear in video game Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP: Hyper Heat where it is belongs to the original playable character and in the manga version of Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX ''where it's belongs to Dr. Tsuchiya. It returns in ''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers! ''during Retsu Seiba's flashback of Seiba brothers' final race before they departs to their own paths. General Info The Beat-Magnum has some clear resemblance to its predecessor, the Cyclone Magnum, but with some differences. The first is the additions of the absorber props that is added to the body shell (In the manga and the anime, it was part of the custom chassis the Beat-Magnum uses). It also use the original-designed, 5-spoke large-diameter wheels molded in neon green color, paired with Avante-type slick tires. Some minor changes has been made to the body shell, including the return of rear body rollers, originally seen on the Magnum Saber. Both body and rear stay rollers can be used, although the latter is required in the GPA and Premium versions due to properties of the rear spoilers in the former and the unremovable rear roller stays in the latter (due to its AR Chassis). Instead of having 'Go' (豪) emblem, in its place is the mark of a red-color dragon with the word 'Beat-Magnum' overlayed on it. In addition of having the metallic stickers, the Premium version has the optional headlight stickers, similar to those in the Premium re-release of Magnum Saber. Only the Special Kit and the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. TRF version The TRF version includes the holes in certain parts of the body shell, including the canopy, similar to those used in Fighter Magnum VFX and Cyclone Magnum TRF, as well as change in the color of the rims (white instead of green). In addition, the rear wing has been redesigned and the body shell and the dragon suspension props are now together and were changed from the spring absorbers to hydraulic absorbers. There are two special versions of the TRF models: the 2014 Black Special and the AR14 Turquoise Special. The former comes in black bodyshell and red wheels and uses Super TZ-X Chassis, while the latter comes in cyan with R/C-type low-profile tires and red Saber-Premium-type 5-spoke small-diameter wheels, and uses AR Chassis. Only the 2014 Black Special and the AR14 Turquoise Special comes with a standard motor. GPA version The GPA version follows the similar style as with other GPA cars, which are designed in mind with GP Chips. This version used high-profile tires and gray color small-diameter wheels. Due to the design of the rear spoiler, only the rear stay roller can be used. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. In the manga, anime and video game Beat-Magnum In the anime, shortly after the TRF Victorys team lose to Rosso Strada team in a race, Go and the other goes to do some practice races, but during the practice sessions the Cyclone Magnum's chassis was damaged, rendering it unusable. Although Go managed to obtain a chassis made out of ZMC, the incomplete car was not very stable on rough roads. To solve this problem, Go decided to add a pair of absorbers to the machine. This result in the birth of Beat-Magnum. Due to massive downforce and the new chassis the Beat-Magnum cannot use the 'Magnum Tornado' special move, instead Go relies on the absorber's setting, resulting in creating a new move, the 'Magnum Dynamite'. In the manga, things happens differently than the anime: instead of modified from the normal ZMC-based chassis, Go found the customized Dragon Chassis that already has the pair of absorbers on it during the search for a new chassis. Also in the manga, Beat-Magnum could initiate 'Magnum Tornado' unlike its anime counterpart. TRF version In the video game ''Hyper Heat, it is one of the machines the original player character can choose after he/she joined the TRF Victorys as the 6th member of the team. The car is also available as a "secret" machine in the Eternal Wings video game, accessible by selecting a custom character in the story mode. In that game, the rear wing of the car has the TRF Victorys logo, and the Magnum Dynamite move found on the original version can also be used, just like in the original car. In the manga version of Let's & Go! MAX, Dr. Tsuchiya use the Beat-Magnum TRF to race against Gouki Ichimonji's unmodified Breaker, with the TRF comes out as the winner. Techincal info Length: '''148 mm (Normal/TRF/GPA), 155 mm (Premium) '''Width: 90 mm (Normal/TRF/GPA), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 48 mm (Normal/TRF), 40 mm (GPA), 47 mm (Premium) Chassis: Super TZ Chassis (Normal/TRF), Super TZ-X Chassis (GPA), AR Chassis (Premium) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Normal/TRF), 4:1 (GPA), 4.2:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts File:BeatMagnumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Beat-Magnum. File:BeatMagnumTRFBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Beat-Magnum TRF. BeatMagnumSpecialSetBoxart.png|Boxart of Beat-Magnum Special Kit. File:BeatMagnumAR14Boxart.jpg|Boxart of Beat-Magnum AR14 Turquoise Special. File:BeatMagnumPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Beat-Magnum Premium. Car views File:BeatMagnumPremiumFrontView.png|Front view File:BeatMagnumPremiumSideView.png|Side view Images File:MagnumMini4WDSeries.png|The Magnum series Mini 4WD cars. File:BeatMagnumBusterSonicZWingMagnum.png|Beat-Magnum Premium, with Buster-Sonic Premium and Z Wing Magnum. Trivia * The Beat-Magnum TRF is the second video game original machine that was later appear later in the manga, following Shining Scorpion. ** The pre-order bonus of Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP: Hyper Heat game includes the special Hyper Heat version of the bodyshell of Beat-Magnum TRF, which can be use on either Super TZ, Super TZ-X or AR Chassis. * Despite being look like the same wheels, the wheels comes with Beat-Magnum Premium has newer mold that has some minor design change. Buster-Sonic Premium also use this new wheel mold as well. * The original Beat-Magnum was chosen to be a cover car for the 1997 season of Tamiya Japan Cup. * Presumably due to pronunciation issues, the Indonesian dub of Let's and Go! WGP anime referred the special move as Magnum Dynamic. * In Bakusou Kyoudai Let's and Go! Eternal Wings video game, the Beat-Magnum TRF has the TRF Victorys logo instead of the car name in the rear wing. Additionally, because the car can only be normally accessed by a custom player character (which has no voice clips), using the battery-draining special move during a race results in a silence for several seconds before the move begins. This issue also occurs with Cyclone Magnum TRF. See also * Magnum Saber * Victory Magnum * Cyclone Magnum * Lightning-Magnum * BisonMagnum * Z Wing Magnum * Dual Hybrid G Magnum * Great Magnum Type-Zero * Great Magnum R External links Tamiya Japan * Beat-Magnum on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Beat-Magnum TRF on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Beat-Magnum GPA on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Beat-Magnum Special Kit on Tamiya official website * Beat-Magnum Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Beat-Magnum Special Kit on Tamiya America official website * Beat-Magnum AR-14 Torquoise Special on Tamiya America official website * Beat-Magnum Premium on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Cover cars for Japan Cup Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita